Tangled Web - 'Already There' Sequel
by Burned Vamp
Summary: TANGLED WEB FANS!! Bulma and 18 made a wish to have a personality swap between Trunks and Marron. What a mess THAT was. Now it's about four years later. Trunks' job takes him from home, weeks on end. How does his family cope?
1. I Miss....

TANGLED WEB   
By Burned Vamp in Alaska

A/N: Part 1 of 2

* * *

She sighed into the phone. "I miss you, babe."

He grinned to the empty room. "I miss your flexibility."

"Trunks!"

He laughed. "Kami, I love you, Marron! We're almost finished here."

She frowned. "It's been four weeks, how much longer?"

"Soon, babe, soon. I have a feeling these Texans will seal the deal at this concert."

"I hope so, oh hang on. Jersey wants to talk."

Marron handed the phone to her four year old son. "Hi, daddy!"

He laughed again. "Heya, monkey! You takin' good care of your mom and sister?"

"Yeah, and gramma Beefs is here, too!"

"Oh, Gramma 'Briefs,' eh?"

"Yeah, she gave me candy!"

He could hear his wife yelling at his mom in the background and laughed.

"Listen, monkey, I gotta go, okay? Give the phone to your mom."

"Daddy? When ya comin' home?"

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

"I'm already there..."

* * *

Marron sat in the jet plane with a newborn baby girl in her lap. She smiled and cooed to the tiny princess trying to avoid getting her multi-thousand dollar dress from getting spat upon.

Next to her, Jersey tugged at his tie.

"Gramma Beefs? Do I gotta wear dis?"

Bulma smiled. "Yes, my little corporate executive. It makes you look soooo dashing!"

He sat up a little straighter and leaned over to the blonde sitting on the other side of him. "Gramma Eight, I'm _dashing_," he stressed.

She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Debonair, as well, little guy."

He beamed with pride at the need of TWO big words necessary to describe him. His mother smiled down at him and presented the babe in her lap. "And what of Corsette?"

"Oh, Cori's okay, I guess."

"What about 'pretty,'" Krillin prodded.

Jersey looked fondly at the baby sister he swore to his dad he'd protect. That was important you know. "I guess so." He made a face at her and smiled when she laughed.

Silence settled in for a few moments before Marron once again voiced her concerns. "Bulma, if he gets mad, I'm telling him you created a mind controlling device and I have no recollection of the past week."

Bulma smiled at the thought of the many reactions her son would have at her plan. But Marron was family. And there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for family...

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned... for part two....


	2. Center Stage

TANGLED WEB   
By Burned Vamp in Alaska

A/N: Part 2 of 2

* * *

Trunks raised his glass to toast his newest investors. These people just made a lot of his subsidiary companies very happy. Now all that was left was to sit back and enjoy the concert.

He chatted easily amongst the elder gentlemen, talking shop and business, as everyone waited patiently for the group to take center stage.

The benefits of having lots of money (*a/n: Please someone tell me if this is true, I wouldn't know any benefits of having lots of money =P*) surrounded them in the forms of the vintage champagne, cuban cigars, caviar, Alaskan king crab (*yick*), swiss chocolate, and well, just about the finest food money could buy. And boy did it! They lounged around in the private box, close to the stage, VIP backstage passes tucked safely in their right, breast pockets.

Such was the rich man's life.

Without his rich wife.

Trunks sighed softly and allowed himself a moment to lose himself in a thought of a tangle of blonde hair, ocean blue eyes he had last seen spill tears like waves, and soft... voluptuous set of...

"...curves begging to be ridden with my Benz!"

This immediately snapped Trunks out of his reverie. Not that he needed to be looking at other women, oh no, but his attention should be here and now with these important clients and not in the bed, half empty, so very far away.

His eyes snapped up to be greeted by the backsides of the four fellows.

Music started from below.

"Briefs! Get up here, man! You're missing the show!"

"Looks like Lonestar has added a tasty little appetizer."

_He called her on the road   
From a lonely, cold hotel room   
Just to hear her say I love you one more time_/P> 

He was half over the balcony before his chair even hit the floor from the sudden loss of his weight.

_But when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background   
He had to wipe a teardrop from his eye_

"NANI!?!?"

_Little voice came on the phone   
And said Daddy when you coming home?   
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

He knew that voice.

_I'm already there_

He knew those coiled, perfectly coiffed golden tresses.

_Take a look around_

He knew those ocean blue eyes that spilt tears like waves

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

He knew those soft red lips that left their heated mark on nearly every inch of his body. (*I said NEARLY, damn hentais.*)

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

He knew the seductive sway of her hips as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

_I'm the whisper in the wind in the wind_

And he alone, knew the fear barely evident in her strong voice as it stretched and filled the hearts of everyone in the auditorium with her story.

_I'm your imaginary friend_

Her pain.

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

Her love.

_Oh I'm already there_

He knew his wife.

* * *

Marron clutched the microphone tighter. She didn't smile, but the audience didn't seem to mind.

_She got back on the phone   
And said I really miss you darlin'   
Don't worry about the kids   
They'll be alright_

Everywhere she glanced, she was met with sympathetic stares, some with tears, but one particular set of blinking, confused ice blue eyes set her pulse racing.

_Wish I was in your arms   
Lying right there beside you   
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

Her husband.

_Oh I'll gently kiss your lips   
Touch you with my fingertips   
So turn out the lights and close your eyes_

Then he disappeared.

* * *

"Where in tarnation is that boy running off to?"

_I'm already there_

"He seemed pretty interested in that blonde gal down yonder. Guess he couldn't wait until after the show for an autograph."

_Don't make a sound_

"He's a lot like his mother was, so headstrong and stubborn."

_I'm the beat in your heart_

"Oh? WAS was I? Trying to put my in my grave already?"

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

"Why, Ms. Briefs... what a delight and a pleasure to see you again, m'lady. Why have you chosen to grace us with your presence this evening?"

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

"Somebody had to keep an eye on you gentlemen while my son reacquaints himself with his long neglected wife," she nodded towards the stage.

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

"The beautiful ones are always married," one especially spry investor thickly buttered up the blushing Bulma Briefs as he bent and kissed her knuckles softly. (*try saying THAT five times fast. Thatthatthatthatthat*)

_Can you feel the love that we share_

"MARRON!"

_Oh, I'm already there_

Every set of eyes suddenly landed on the purple haired man that ran onto the stage and paused. A half second later, the young couple had launched themselves at each other and were lip-locked in a passionate kiss that had left the rest of the world tuned out. (*He was counting her teeth with his tongue. Got it? Good.*)

A group of men stepped around the couple, smiling to each other and the audience, picking up in the song where Marron had left off...

_We may be a thousand miles apart   
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

And just as quickly, another tiny body had launched HIMSELF onto the stage, yelling out an enthusiastic, 'Mommy! Daddy!' and wrapped his slight form around the leg of the latter. Moments later, he was lifted up by the back of his coat into his parents loving arms.

_I'm already there   
Take a look around   
I'm the sunshine in your hair   
I'm the shadow on the ground   
I'm the whisper in the wind   
And I'll be the 'til the end   
Can you feel the love that we share   
Oh I'm already there_

"I love you, Marron-chan."

"I love you too, Trunks-kun."

_Oh I'm already... there..._

* * *

More adventures with Cori and Jersey to come into the future. But not now.

* * *

A/N: Sincere thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my work (yes even the flamers and 'constructive criticism givers.') Now you guys thank Shadow Phoenix for guilting me off my butt to get this update out. *to Mirai* Better get the difibulator out... we're gonna need it.


End file.
